


重来

by mengxiaoye



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: ABO, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 08:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mengxiaoye/pseuds/mengxiaoye
Summary: 一个莫名其妙的故事。





	重来

假期中的zero某天一觉醒来睁开眼，空气中充斥着腻到人想吐的气味儿，远远还有警铃的声音若隐若现。  
又躺了一会儿，他从凌乱的床被里坐起来，吃了两剂抑制药。  
窗外天阴欲雨，他把窗打开一点，湿润的水汽混杂着信息素爆发的味道涌入缝隙，弥散得到处都是。  
他知道，隔离圈里的omega们发情了。  
他知道，他后面的假期恐怕要完蛋了。

Zero所在的星球和后来的潘多拉其实没差多少，或者说，这个星系里的星球差不多都这样，大家都没有明确的管理划分和伦理道德之类，而居民因为受过辐射或元素污染，大部分也都疯疯癫癫的，具体疯到什么程度，主要看各个星球的资本家们要不要攒点人品。  
至于zero这边，公司的星球改造计划正进行的如火如荼。很多年后看来，这简直是个弱智到不能更弱智的计划，弱智到直接把公司拖死了，但在当时，公司的管理层的确真情实感地觉得他们能改变这个星球的人口素质，然后借此将公司发展壮大到全宇宙。因为管理层统一的热切理想，故而这个项目上砸了太多钱，具体的实施方案就是，派人到处去清理居民聚居的营地或自由组成的小社区，动之以情晓之以理，实在无法动情和晓理的就直接打到服，然后把其中各方面条件比较好的带回公司，至于被挑剩下的老弱病残，愿意顺从公司的就留在那自生自灭，不顺从的就地爆头。  
带回公司的人将要接受肉体改造和意识系统化，然后按照性别划分接下来的去向。Alpha通常会被直接留在公司作为员工，或者高阶一些的战斗人员，beta中条件好的留在公司成为普通的战士和暗杀者，条件一般的就放出去形成星球上的“新社区”。Omega的话，改造完成后都是直接送到隔离圈里面去生活，和公司指定的alpha发生关系，为公司生孩子，而这些出生的孩子会从小受到公司的培养，作为后备人才。  
后来有学者对公司对这些omega的待遇提出过质疑，当然是在公司倒闭之后。他们认为把omega们都关起来生孩子这种行为太不人道。  
Zero虽然也觉得公司那帮管理层有一个算一个都是傻逼，但在他看来，这些张口就来的所谓“学者”，也没比公司的傻逼好到哪里去。  
关于把omega画个圈限制起来这件事，说不清到底是不是“好事”，但在这个星球上，它一定是“正确”的。这个星球上的人因为各种元素和气候的影响，激素水平和信息素的侵略性都远高于普通的人类，在公司开始试行这项计划之前，这个疯狂的星球上的omega们一旦发情就面临着被轮奸的下场，无论当事者愿不愿意都会有一群被信息素熏疯了的疯子和怪物扑到他身上，而事后他们往往连被谁标记了都不知道就稀里糊涂地怀了孕，然后生下新一批的疯子和怪物去糟蹋别人。  
其实计划初期公司并不限制这些omega们的活动，他们也像完成改造后的其他人一样有自己的宿舍，出入自由，但很快他们不稳定的发情期和爆炸的信息素就让整个公司乱了套。那种盛大的场面zero有幸见识过，基本就是某个omega在大街上发情了，然后过于霸道的信息素引动了整条街的omega都跟着疯了，接着路过的alpha们也疯了，最后他们就在大街上群交了起来。  
那天zero刚好去资源处办理新的配枪申请，去的时候相安无事，办完出门一推门就看见一条街上到处都是随地做爱的alpha和omega。zero被震惊了，那简直是他被改造完成之后有记忆以来看到的最恐怖的事情，他觉得世界末日也不过就是这种场面了。  
诸如此类的事情发生过几次之后，公司就给omega们单独建了一个隔离区，虽然他们扎堆发情起来信息素的气味还是可以传播到很远比如zero的公寓宿舍，但至少不会再发生那种在街上群交，过后又跑到公司的办事处去哭诉强奸的争端。

Zero身为一个beta，虽然不会像大多数alpha那样被信息素迷得神魂颠倒，但多少也会受一些影响。好在公司会给隔离圈之外的员工配发抑制药，虽然那些药他吃过之后偶尔会产生副作用，但也比被信息素蛮不讲理地催生出情欲要好得多。  
吃过药，zero看了看时间，又躺了一会，才起身去卫生间洗澡。脱掉睡衣之后，他站在镜子面前第不知道多少次研究起自己脖子上的疤。  
他脖子上有一条深色的疤痕，这大概也是为什么他如今要戴着头盔的原因。公司的改造技术十分纯熟，只要大脑和脊椎没有损伤，死亡时间不超过一周的尸体也能作为改造对象，只不过因为一些技术上的原因，死过一次的人需要头盔的中枢系统来链接大脑和脊椎的系统。  
改造完成后，因为记忆的清洗，他对自己过去的事情一无所知，包括自己是怎么死的。从脖子上的疤看来，他应该是被割喉而死，但他们出去执行任务一般带的武器都是枪，用刀的寥寥无几，就算有，也不会用割喉这种方式杀死目标，毕竟有时候下手重了一不小心就会搞成一刀断首，那样的话尸体就不能用了。  
他有点在意自己脖子上的疤，但公司不允许他们打听自己生前的事，他也就没有过多地追究下去。况且，他生前恐怕也是跟他们带回来的那些改造对象一样的疯子，或许还有什么其他诡异的癖好，想不起来并不是什么坏事。

Fl4k来的时候，zero正挂着一身水珠坐在床上看电视。  
看了看时间，zero觉得他差不多也该来了，于是把电视的声音调大了一些，他不想再被楼下的同事抱怨扰民。  
没有客套，没有寒暄，Fl4k自顾自地脱衣服，一边随意地说：“你在等我么？”  
“……想多了，刚刚洗了个澡。”  
说话的时候，fl4k脱掉了自己上半身的衣服。天知道他生前是怎么死的，除了手臂和腿都改装成了机械的，胸前还有一大块合金板，压过来的时候，碰到了zero的头盔，发出“叮”的一声。  
Fl4k是alpha，每当隔离圈里的omega们发情的时候他都会跟着上头，但是他从来没想过去隔离圈里找个omega交配，而是每次都到zero这里来乱搞一通。  
Fl4k拥上zero细瘦的身体，埋头在他颈间，Zero听得到他粗重的吸气的声音，冰冷的合金在皮肤上蹭来蹭去。他习惯性地揽住fl4k的后背，摸着他背上略微凸起的疤痕，手向上移动的时候，不经意触碰到了他脊椎和头盔连接的关节。  
他们都是死过一次的人，所以都有头盔，就算是做爱的时候，也没有办法亲吻，只能以各自残缺的身体相亲。这让人感到遗憾。  
被压倒的时候，zero稍微抗拒了一下。  
“我刚吃了药。”  
“那就牺牲一下你的身体让我爽爽。”  
“……所以你明明交个申请就能去隔离圈上个omega，为什么每次都要来折腾我。”  
“除了你我不想操别人。”Fl4k的声音听上去有些急切，他扯掉zero的裤子，在他屁股上拍了一下“腿分开点。”  
“……”  
尽管知道那并非什么郑重的表白，zero的身体还是微不可见地颤了颤。他轻轻叹了口气，顺遂着fl4k躺倒下去，分开双腿。  
Zero的身体不能像omega那样在受到刺激时分泌大量润滑液为交配做好准备，尤其是他刚吃过药，就算人工润滑油把他的下身弄得一片湿黏，被进入的时候其实也没什么舒服的，甚至很痛。  
仰望着发灰的天花板，zero的目光摇晃起来。  
这几年他愈发无法从这件事中获得快感。  
单纯生理上的快感是有的，但那种仿佛被逼迫着涌现出的快感结束后，带来的只有更多的空泛和茫然。他能清楚地感受到fl4k也与他一样，只是在重复着乏味的活塞运动，通过射精来排遣掉多余的繁殖本能。与其说是做爱，不如说两个人都在把对方当做一种工具用来自慰，zero可能更郁卒一点，毕竟有时候他根本就不想自慰。  
既然双方都无法从中获得什么满足，那么“只与某个特定的人做爱”这种行为的意义也就变得愈发模糊起来。尤其是，zero是beta，如果只为了性快感，那跟一个一有什么苗头就吃药的beta做爱远不如跟一个发情期的omega来的爽，但fl4k还是如此无意义地执拗着，在每一次发情中来找他这个索然无味的beta。  
越来越让人难以理解。

Fl4k的欲望总是来势汹涌，尽管过程中他尽量克制着，鲜少真的弄伤了zero的身体，但无论是力道和持久方面其实都是让人受不了的。这次如果不是zero因为药物反应的缘故吐了，那他大约还会继续下去，至少会压着zero做个几小时。  
Zero光着身体趴在垃圾桶旁边专注地呕吐，刚刚被射进去的精液顺着腿流下来，在地面上汇成了一小滩。他早上没吃东西，吐了半天也只吐出来一些水和机油，吐光之后就不断地干呕着，十分狼狈。  
“你不是怀孕了吧。”  
Fl4k显然还意犹未尽，但并没有要求继续，窝在凌乱的床上，捡起刚刚被随手扔掉的裤子来穿上。  
“……”吐的差不多的zero清理干净头盔和自己的身体，拔掉导管，将前盖打开的一条缝隙合上“刚做完就有了，你疯了吧。”  
“……”  
不过fl4k倒提醒他，之后该去买避孕药吃。  
他想，等fl4k彻底对他的身体失去兴趣之后，他就去做个绝育手术，然后把自己的身体彻底改造成机械的算了。  
Fl4k将窗帘掀开一点，外面的雨终于落了下来，不大，悄无声息地划过玻璃窗，留下一缕缕透明的纹路。电视里的新闻日常歌颂着公司的丰功伟绩，来来去去都是相同的说辞。Fl4k从枕头下面摸出遥控器将它关掉，静静地听窗外的雨声。  
Zero收拾完之后没有回到床上，翻身坐在垃圾桶旁边，倚着柜子，半晌才凉凉地开口：  
“我们以前真的是那种关系吗……恋人关系。”  
“是。”  
“……”  
Fl4k的回答没有犹豫，却很漫不经心，对待这个问题，他一向都是这样的态度，轻描淡写的，让人恼火。  
雷光没入深厚的云层，只落下闷闷的声音，隔在两个人中间，寂静的室内显得格外死气沉沉。

这是一件很奇怪的事。  
公司经手的改造对象，在改造完成后会进行记忆清除，连意识也会被完全改造成系统的机械化，靠各种程序来运行预先安装的模块。经过改造后的人不会记得关于过去的任何事，但因为仍保持着肉体或大部分肉体的缘故，还是会保留一部分曾经的习惯，比如讨厌的东西啦，吃喝的口味啦……这类非常不重要的东西。  
离奇的是，zero和fl4k第一次见面的时候就认出了对方。  
明明他们根本不知道对方长什么样子，也没有什么流露出来的味道，甚至连声音都是经过处理模糊不清的，但他们双方都明确地知道——我认得他，我爱他。  
但这并不是什么让人感到快乐的事情，因为这样的“认得”往往伴随着疼痛和难过。  
与其说这是某种认知，其实更像是一种对疼痛的反应。这样的痛类似于无法被系统屏蔽的神经痛，从锐利到麻木，一丝丝地阵痛着，痛入每一个骨骼的关节，伴随着情绪上的伤感和悲哀，而因为这种低落的情绪毫无来由，又会从中生出茫然的心情。  
尽管大家都不知道“爱”原本应该是什么样子的，但至少应该不是这样的，只会让人痛和难过，没有半点积极作用。  
Fl4k曾经和zero说，我们还可以重头来过。  
也许，大概吧。Zero这样相信了。  
于是他们努力像热恋中的情人一样在一起，亲近，拥抱，做爱，和对方培养所谓的感情。那感觉很奇怪，几乎是一种逼迫，无时无刻不在给自己洗脑，逼迫着自己去爱对方，没有一段感情该有的一切积累和心动，只是强迫着为自己灌输“我们曾经相爱”这个虚无的概念；但他们的身体又的确真切地熟悉对方，亲近时的触感无比熟悉地提醒着，自己曾经跟这个人正常地亲吻相拥。  
Zero不知道他们过去曾经是怎样的，要怎样的感情，才会将两个人之间的感情刻入成无法磨灭的习惯。他看待fl4k的确是与其他人不同的，但究竟是哪里不同他也说不清楚，只能说，他不会随便和别人上床……也不会在某些时刻中身体越过系统擅自行动起来，去为别人挡子弹，这些事情他不知道是为什么，也越来越不想知道。  
其实他们在被改造的时候，意识系统化的同时已经去除了感情模块，公司不需要这些员工拥有“感情”这种高级而奢侈的东西。  
他们已经不会爱上任何人了，只是当时他们还不知道。双方都背负着这具躯壳生前所残留的习惯，尴尬而矛盾地妄想着重现过去的人生。  
完全割离的灵魂与肉体，毫无意义的苍白的爱情，只会让人感到痛苦。  
Zero淡淡地问：“我们真的还可以重头来过吗……”  
“也许，大概吧。”  
窗外雨声渐大，埋没了最后一声叹息。

这次omega发情结束的时候，zero的假期也结束了。  
如同他之前预想的那样，他假期的后半部分被发情的omega们毁了。前几天他被fl4k压着做爱还好，毕竟只是做爱的话他也有爽到，但之后几天同时发情的omega数量过多，隔离圈附近做安保工作的alpha都有点受不了，故而那边的alpha全部调休，临时调了包括zero在内的一部分休假中的beta暂时接替他们的工作。最后也没有说什么时候补假，只是发了几倍的奖金了事。  
对zero来说公司就这点不好，总是自说自话地帮他们安排。他其实没觉得整整几天都闲在宿舍里没有事情做有什么好的，只是不喜欢这样被安排罢了。  
生活回到正轨，他还是要继续在这个星球上执行任务。  
绝大多数的原生居民都不愿意接受公司的清理，zero的工作就是和小组的同伴一起等着公司的谈判人员跟对面讲废话，在对面开出第一枪的时候冲出去开战。  
比起跟fl4k为了那点莫名其妙的事拉拉扯扯搞不明白，zero其实更喜欢战场这个地方，各种方面的。他喜欢开枪时枪反馈给他的后坐力，喜欢子弹击中肉体时发出的声音，喜欢手雷爆炸时腾起的硝烟，喜欢刀刃砍下去的一瞬间皮肤肌肉裂开迸出的鲜血。他由衷地喜欢这片血肉横飞的场景，甚至也喜欢战斗中的fl4k。  
他并不嗜杀，但那种在高强度的战斗中杀死敌人并存活的情况真的会给他带来快感，毫不夸张地说，比跟fl4k做爱还要爽。

这次的任务目标中，有一对恋人。  
一个年轻的beta，和一个稍稍年长他一些的alpha。  
原本zero是没怎么注意他们的，直到他向那个beta的方向扔出一颗手雷，被alpha挡住。  
那种手雷是公司特制的，由于他们带回去接受改造的目标不管是活人还是尸体都要保证脊椎和大脑的完好，所以配备的手雷也很特殊，范围和威力都很小，爆破时内中的带有倒钩的弹片会嵌入皮肤造成疼痛，主要作用是限制行动。  
那个alpha的胸前被手雷炸得一片血肉模糊，接着不知道谁又补了一梭子子弹，胸腔烂得几乎能看到内中的心脏，大概率已经活不成了。而那个beta被他压在身体下面，断了一条腿，发疯地尖叫嘶吼，面目完全被血模糊，有眼泪流下来，但一行浅淡的痕迹很快又被重新溅上的血液遮盖住。  
他们已经失去行动能力了，赶尽杀绝没有意义。zero扣着扳机的手指稍顿了顿，并没有扣下去。  
这一批受害者大多比较刚烈，多数人眼见打不过就当场自尽了，还是最麻烦的那种打自己的太阳穴，麻醉针都来不及射。最终成功俘虏的活人只有了了几个，除了一个正在怀孕的omega，其余的基本都被打得缺胳膊少腿，饮弹速度慢了一步的。  
Fl4k应该还在外面带着人清点能带走的尸体，zero则在临时基地中负责看守。  
因为之前公司的谈判人员和心理理疗师过来对这群俘虏们进行了轮番的轰炸式洗脑，目前他们的情绪大多稳定了下来，除了个别精神极度坚强的还在锲而不舍地辱骂zero和公司，剩下的大多已经惨然接受了现实。  
公司为了展现他们自欺欺人的人道，对待俘虏并不采用关押的手段，只是收走武器集中在一起，等随行的工作人员对另一边的尸体清点处理完成，就一并带回公司，快一点的话，明天早上大概就能走了。  
将近中夜的时候，俘虏们经历了一天的打打杀杀都睡下了，zero身为改造人，几天不吃不睡也无所谓。他想着白天的事，百无聊赖地等着后半夜来和他换班的同事。

不知道为什么，zero总是有点在意今天战中的那对情侣。  
大约是他自己有这方面的困惑不得开解的原因吧，看见那样的人，总忍不住想一些有的没的。  
那个alpha应该死了，不知道脊椎有没有受损，不过看那样的伤情，估计是废掉了。Beta的话，alpha倒了之后他就一直在发疯，虽然没有要自杀的意思，但端着枪无差别扫射，打死了一个医生，最后fl4k折断了他一条胳膊，并与zero合力按着他才终于给他扎上那一针镇静剂。之后他在基地里醒了过来，没有继续疯下去，但看得出情绪很低落，公司发放的晚餐也没有吃，一直静静地坐在角落里发呆。  
想着的时候，那边有点动静，zero抬眼看过去，居然是那个beta。  
他默不作声地向着zero走过来，看上去很平静，很安然，很不正常。  
他的一条腿和一条胳膊都骨折了，因为后续要接受改造的缘故，打的是临时的固定钢板，正常情况下他不可能站得起来，但他还是强撑着站着伸手扶着手边一切能抓住的东西，一点一点向着zero的方向挪过来。他很瘦，磕磕绊绊的，每向前一步身体都颤动着摇摇欲坠，可始终没有真的倒下去。  
zero本能地警惕着，手也不动声色地按住了腰间的刀。如果他坚持要继续发疯的话，那zero有权限捅穿他的心脏把他变成一具安静的尸体。  
他来到zero面前，zero摆出公司的说辞，告诉他睡不着的话有安眠药和镇静剂。  
他没有理会。他问了一个名字，大约是那个alpha的，他问那个人怎么样了，是不是死了。  
“……是。”  
Zero处理过不少次类似的情况，以前的俘虏得知自己亲友的死讯，往往会嚎啕大哭或者撒泼闹起来，zero并不会开解安慰他人，所以他只能静静地等着对方哭完闹完，如果对方哭闹个没完，他太烦了就会一针镇定剂扎过去让对方闭嘴，如果出现了攻击性举动，那就直接杀掉。  
确认了这个死讯后，beta仿佛终于支撑不住，跌坐在地上，同时腿部发出了一声脆响，大概是内中刚固定好的骨头又错位了。他痛的蜷缩起来，沙哑地气喘着，过了一会儿，才轻轻地说。  
“是么……那我呢，我会怎么样……”他勉强抬起头，看着zero头盔上映出的自己的脸“我听说被公司带走的人会被洗脑，是这样么？”  
Zero冷静地告诉他，是。  
“那样的话，我还会记得他吗？”  
“……”  
“会吗？”  
Zero觉得自己的系统在抗拒回答这个问题，也在抗拒着看对方的眼睛。  
“……不会再记得了。什么都不记得了。”  
“是吗……”他低下头“我不要那样。”  
“……”  
Zero觉得他状态不太对，想拿通讯器联络心理医师过来看看。回头的时候，他听到他又说了一次。  
“我不要那样。”  
紧接着在来不及反应的一瞬间，那个人抽出了zero腰间的佩刀，干脆利索地割断了自己的喉咙。Zero下意识地伸出手，却握不住喷出的血柱，烫得掌心发痛。  
有其他的俘虏被惊醒，看到这一幕尖叫起来。  
zero怔怔地站在原地。他的刀掉落在地上，面前是一个已经死去的俘虏，仰面躺倒着，颈部不断地喷涌出暗色的血液。  
他静静地看着他。在刚刚那个瞬间，其实他感受到的是一种恐惧，仿佛目睹了自己的死相一般，本能地对死亡的恐惧。  
那仅有短短的一瞬间，但无比真切。继之而来的则是一点点为他人所感受的悲伤和难过，然后这样的情绪很快被系统察觉，自动切断。  
他想，那个beta是不愿意忘记的，所以就这样死了。  
可惜，这毫无意义。  
Zero检查了伤口的切面，确定没有伤到颈椎，接着镇定地联络了fl4k，叫他们来收尸。 

命运是荒谬的，忘记自己爱上的人，爱不上已经忘记的人。但是这样荒谬的命运，与他们本身荒谬的存在相比，又渺小得不值一提。  
也许终有一天，他们都将放弃那无谓的执着，fl4k会像公司里许多alpha一样在隔离圈里找个omega，在信息素的催化下维持着虚假的伴侣关系；而zero则会彻底放下此间的一切，完成身体改造，余生与暴力和杀戮为伴。  
他们依然会在战场相遇并联手，依然会忠于深埋于骨血中的本能为对方挡下可以致命的子弹。  
只是再也不会相爱了，再也不会在一起了。  
这世上的生离死别从来由不得谁去定论，可是人们都喜欢说，我们永远在一起，我们死都别分开。  
就算以身死和殉情这种惨烈的方式达成所谓的“不分开”，最后也终将随着记忆的抹除而变得没有意义，那你死我活的感情也不过是一句生前事，伴着时间流逝，悄无声息地从接下来的岁月中退出。  
而这一切，原本就无可重来。

那次任务过去几天之后，zero难得在睡眠中做了梦。  
梦中，他看到面目模糊的自己，在某个阴暗窄小的临时基地里，倚靠着同样看不清楚的fl4k的尸体，带着深切的悲哀与绝望，割断了自己的喉咙。  
他惊醒了过来，醒来的一刻间，系统就自动删除了梦的内容。  
他觉得痛，却没有难过。  
他不记得梦到了什么，但不管梦到什么，那都只是别人的故事。


End file.
